shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Celestial Tournament! Chapter 8
Senile old man The morning comes and catches Miyaki awake already. He couldn't get much sleep after what happened last night, while Kenshin slepy peacefully. Miyaki starts remembering how the discussion between him and Kenshin ended last night. Kenshin: I want to fight you, Miyaki. Miyaki: Fight...me? Kenshin: Since I know you're not gonna answer me, I won't ask how exactly you know so many things about this country and all the participants. Let's go, it's late. Miyaki: more day until the group stages start... Soon after, Kenshin wakes up as well. Kenshin: One more day of waiting, right? Miyaki: Yeah...true. Kenshin: I'm not sure if I should be happy or not that you didn't jump on me yet. Miyaki: Sorry, I'm still a bit...affected I guess, after what happened last night. Miyaki notices that Kenshin took off the bandage from his shoulder. Miyaki: Hey! Your shoulder! It's most probably not healed yet, so you should... Kenshin shows a large smile on his face and punches himself in the shoulder. Miyaki: What are you... Kenshin: Don't worry about that. My Devil Fruit can accelerate cells regeneration, so I only needed a day to heal my shoulder. Normally, it would take more than a week. Miyaki: Hehe, that's really nice. Kenshin: Talking about last night... Kenshin shows a frustrated look on his face. Kenshin: I'm really annoyed these guys ran away! Miyaki starts laughing. Miyaki: Did you really want to fight them so much? Kenshin: Of course I did! They looked so strong...who knows if I'll even have the chance to face them during the tournament! Miyaki: Well...you never know. But hey! Remember one thing... Miyaki points his right fist at Kenshin and shows a large smile on his face. Miyaki: Always smile, no matter what! Kenshin: Is this some kind of speech about positivity? Miyaki: I guess you can call it that. Something just popped in my mind. There's a really awesome old man in this city that you should meet! We have so many things to learn from him! Kenshin: Some kind of old master? Sounds good to me. After a few minutes, the two leave the room and start walking once again in the city. During the day they stayed there, people slowly started to know them, especially because both of them won in the preliminary round. Every person on the street wants to exchange a few words with the two fighters. Kenshin: This is slowly getting on my nerves... Miyaki: I guess this is the price for popularity! Kenshin: Tch... Finally, the two arrive to something that looks like a very old restaurant. Miyaki: Tadashi-saaaaaaaaan! A voice can be heard from the back of the restaurant. ????: I'm coming! Kenshin waits with a nervous look on his face to see the old master Miyaki was talking about. As soon as the old man shows himself in front of the two, the look on Kenshin's face changes completely. Tadashi is very fat, has a long, white beard, and seems to be barely able to stay on his feet. Kenshin: Is this...the old man we were looking for? Miyaki: Yep! His name is Tadashi Katsumi! Tadashi: Miyaaaaaaaaaki!! Miyaki starts running happily towards the old man. Tadashi does the same, but after a few steps, he falls on the ground, face first. A drop of sweat can be seen on the back of Kenshin's head as he watches the scene. Miyaki: Tadashi-san, are you alright? Tadashi: Yes, don't worry! It's been a long time since I seen you...aaa...what was your name again? Miyaki simply starts laughing as Kenshin seems to be getting pissed off. Kenshin: YOU JUST SAID HIS NAME EARLIER!! HOW COULD YOU ACTUALLY FORGET IT?? Tadashi: Is this your friend Miyaki? Kenshin: NOW YOU JUST REMEMBERED HIS NAME LIKE THAT?? Miyaki: Yes! He's the Hooded Friend! He's really strong, so he might win the tournament! Tadashi: Oh, very interesting friend you have here. Tadashi gets back on his feet and walks to Kenshin, then offers him a handshake. Slightly surprised, Kenshin accepts. Tadashi: Nice to meet you...aaaa... Kenshin: SASAGA...I MEAN HOODED FRIEND! Tadashi: Yes! That's what I was about to say of course! Kenshin: Can we go home now, Miyaki? Miyaki: I told you we have a lot to learn from Tadashi-san! So we should stay. Tadashi: WOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Kenshin: What happened? Tadashi is seen finishing a bottle of alcohol. As soon as he finishes it, the old man throws the bottle on the ground and starts dancing. Tadashi: Now, this is a party! Kenshin: HOW CAN HE GET DRUNK RIGHT AFTER HE FINISHED DRINKING?? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM?? Miyaki: Haha! Tadashi-san is really a lot of fun, isn't he? Kenshin: I'm tired of this senile old man already, let's get out of here! Tadashi suddenly stomps on the ground. Tadashi: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SENILE OLD MAN?? Kenshin: I'm not sure if he's angry on me for calling him that or if he's actually not sure who I just called a senile old man. Tadashi: MORE IMPORTANT!! Who are you, gentleman? Kenshin: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?? I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS, I'M LEAVING! Miyaki runs to Kenshin and stops him. Miyaki: Please give him a chance, Hooded Friend. I know he's silly and all, but don't judge him that easily. He's really strong and wise. Kenshin: Is he gonna be serious or not? Kenshin looks at Tadashi who is drinking another bottle of alcohol. Shortly after, he starts losing his balance and falls on the ground. Tadashi: Ah! I'm bleeding! Miyaki: Tadashi-san! Are you alright? Kenshin: Luckily, he hit his head, so there was nothing to be damaged. Miyaki: Hey! This is serious, he's bleeding! Kenshin: What are we supposed to do? We're no doctors. Miyaki: You don't know where the doctor lives, but I do. Please, Hooded Friend, stay with Tadashi-san while I get the doctor here, okay? Kenshin: Maybe he'll shut up now that he's losing blood...so sure. Miyaki: Thank you! Miyaki quickly runs out of the restaurant, after the doctor. Kenshin looks at Tadashi, who is already back on his feet. Tadashi: Yo. Kenshin: WHAT THE HELL?? WEREN'T YOU INJURED?? Tadashi: Nothing serious! I just fooled Miyaki so we could talk alone for a bit. Kenshin: About? Tadashi: First, I want to thank you for taking care of Miyaki. He's a big idiot, the reason why he joined this tournament proves that. Kenshin looks a bit surprised at the old man at first, but then he becomes really interested. Kenshin: What exactly is his reason? Tadashi: I'm pretty sure he didn't share that with you, since he doesn't with anyone. The only one who can tell you is him. Kenshin: Tch...I don't know why I thought you would... Tadashi: But there's something I can tell you. Tadashi looks at Kenshin with a very serious and determined look on his face, much to Kenshin's surprise. Tadashi: The best way to hide pain and hatred is with a smile. Tadashi's words cut through Kenshin deeper than any blade. As soon as he hears these words, Kenshin remembers what Miyaki told him earlier. Miyaki: Always smile, no matter what! Kenshin: What are you... Suddenly, Miyaki busts inside the restaurant. Miyaki: TADASHI-SAN! YOU'RE ALRIGHT! Tadashi: Of course I am! Don't you dare think I'm weak for a second, Miyaki! Miyaki: I won't! I ran as fast as I could to the doctor's place, but he wasn't home. I was really worried. Tadashi: I had this young man with me! Whoever he is! Miyaki runs to Kenshin. Miyaki: Please don't get angry on him, Hooded Friend! Miyaki looks at Kenshin, who had a rather sad look in his eyes. Miyaki: Anything happened while I was gone? Kenshin: Nah...it's nothing. Just thinking a bit too much about some things. Miyaki puts a large smile on his face to cheer Kenshin up. Miyaki: Remember to smile! Kenshin: Sure... Tadashi: No, seriously, who is he? Miyaki: He's my friend. And we were actually about to leave. Tadashi: Oh yeah, I think you introduced him to me some years ago, right? Miyaki: Eh...actually you met him today the first time. Kenshin: Can we leave now, Miyaki? Please. Miyaki: Alright. It was nice to see you again, Tadashi-san! Tadashi: Take care and make sure you pay me another visit soon! Miyaki: Sure! Kenshin and Miyaki walk out of the restaurant, but suddenly they stop once they hear Tadashi screaming. Tadashi: I forgot to tell you something! Miyaki: What is it? Tadashi: I'm also gonna participate in the tournament. Kenshin looks at the old man with a very serious look on his face. Kenshin: not gonna underestimate him. Finally, Kenshin and Miyaki leave. The two spend the rest of the day in random places around the city. When the night approaches, they go home, trying to avoid any contact with other participants. As soon as they get home, they see two notes on the door of their room. Miyaki: Umm? I wonder what this is. Miyaki notices that a note has his name on it, so he picks it up. Miyaki: Oh! This is actually my group! Let's see...hmm...pirate I know a little about...bounty hunter I know a little about...some Ika guy... Kenshin picks up his note as well. Miyaki: What about you, Hooded Friend? Kenshin: Well, a guy named Garu. Miyaki: Oh, Garu! He's pretty... Miyaki stops once he notices a surprised, but full of excitement look on Kenshin's face. Miyaki: Hey...who are the other two people you're gonna face? Kenshin: Takashi... Miyaki looks really worried at Kenshin, even though his wish became true. The look on Kenshin's face changes once again as he reads the name of the third opponent. M'iyaki': Who is it? Kenshin: Tadashi Katsumi. Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Zoro-san Category:Celestial Tournament